The invention relates to a method improving the automotive stability control relates to electronic continuously variable automatic transmissions (CVT).
The purpose of automotive stability control for the vehicle is to dynamically obtain stable operating states in the physical limiting range. To that end, an automotive stability computer usually engages in the braking system by purposefully braking individual gears and/or in engine management by reduction or removal of engine torque independent of the accelerator pedal value. In the control engagement, each change of the rotary inertia of the power train connected with the gears is an undesired interference level.
This invention, therefore, is based on the problem of outlining, on the basis of the cited prior art, a method for improving automotive stability control in connection with electronic CVT transmissions.
Accordingly, it is proposed to eliminate the rotary inertia change consequently appearing from a transmission ratio change, to effectively remove a relevant interference level of the automotive stability control.
Within the scope of an advantageous embodiment, to implement the inventive method, the automotive stability computer and the electronic transmission control are coupled with each other via the CAN (controller area network) data line or a direct signal line so that a signal indicative of the active engagement of the automotive stability computer is passed on to the electronic transmission control.
Based on the principle of continuous variability, every current operation of ratio adjustment in the transmission can be event-controlled, directly changed or discontinued. It is unimportant here in what manner the variator ratio assumes the driving strategy of the vehicle/transmission (usually by means of ratio, rotational speed or output torque controls or by the CVT tip strategy to reproduce discrete ratio steps).
With detection of the active automotive stability control, according to the invention use, is made of the above cited principle and the actually existing variator ratio is xe2x80x9cfrozenxe2x80x9d by the electronic transmission control independently of an eventually direct current adjustment so as to eliminate a change of the rotatory inertia due to a change of ratio of the transmission.
When the engagement of the electronic transmission control is terminated, a transition function ensures the comfortable transfer to the xe2x80x9cnormal ratioxe2x80x9d.